


Nap time story

by kittys_devil



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, twitfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The king summons Frank and Gerald to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap time story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mnkyjnkieang](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mnkyjnkieang).



> I got a request over twitter for a bed time story. Of course I had to oblige. So, 50 minutes later, this is what came out. Since this is a twitfic it was written in about 140 characters. It has been cleaned up a little, but mostly left as originally written.

Once upon a time there were two pretty boys in a band call MCR. One was small with beautiful brown eyes and the other one had flaming red hair and a voice to sooth the world. The kind had heard of the power of Gerard’s voice, summoning them to him to sooth his broken heart. He had fallen for a blonde who left him for a man with wild curly hair.

So Frank and Gerard took off, with their packs on their backs and frank’s guitar alongside of them to find the ink. They had not gotten far when Frank started to notice his eyes wandering over the body of his traveling partner more and more. For Frank had always loved Gerard, but kept his feelings deep inside, not even admitting them to himself. But watching Gerard in front of him, stretching his body as they climbed up the mountain awoke something in Frank.

Frank had to bit his lip, suppressing a whimper as he watched Gee splash water over his face and one single drop slowly made its way down his face and over his neck. Frank walked away knowing he needed a moment before facing the man before him.

Gerard looked up noticing that Frank was gone. Calling out his name he soon found Frank standing at the start of a path. In the distance they could see a small village. Looking at Frank Gerard just cocked his eyes with a questioning look.

“Let’s do it!” Frank yelled grabbing Gerard’s hand. He knew he should have let go, but he could not release his grip on Gerard.

They were sure it would take them longer to get to the king, but they were both sure that this would be worth the adventure. They approached the village and were overcome with something. There was a feeling of perfection in the air as they walked under the huge arch that was at the entrance of the village. It was not like singing birds or anything, but they both could feel the presence of magic when they entered the village.

They wandered to the tavern getting food before they had to look for shelter for the night. The tavern was crowded so the two men had to sit close to each other. Frank almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Gerard’s hand brush against his thigh under the table. He looked up meeting Gerard’s eyes with his own. Frank’s face broke out in a huge grin and he finished his meal as fast as he could. Once done they left looking for shelter for the night. They found a small inn not too far from the tavern. They quickly took the stairs up to the room they were sharing.

The two men were barely in the room when Gerard was pressing Frank against the wall attacking his mouth with so much force. Their kiss was hot and wet, both of them so needy from the desire they felt. When they broke for air both men were panting. In a flash Frank was sliding away from Gerard pulling him towards the bed. The two tumbled together on to the bed, Gerard pinning Frank to the bed as he attacked his mouth slipping his tongue inside.

The room fills with pants and moans as they fight to remove all the now unnecessary clothing. When their clothes have been thrown about the room Gerard climbs on Frank’s hips, their eyes locking for a moment before Gerard dips his head nibbling at the soft skin on Frank’s neck pulling out a moan that goes straight to his cock. Gerard moves down Frank’s body teasing him with bites and his tongue slowly until he flicks the tip of Frank’s swollen cock with his tongue. Wrapping his hand around the base of Frank’s cock Gerard leans down taking the rest of Frank’s cock into his mouth. Working his tongue around he moves up and down until Frank is withering beneath him, begging for more.

Gerard slides off the bed looking for the oil that he kept in his pack. Slicking up his fingers before sliding one into Frank. Letting Frank adjust to the sensation he stills for a moment before working his finger in and out. Gerard starts to quicken the movement before adding another. Moving slowly at first he feels Frank’s hips thrusting up to meet his movements. Gerard scissors and twits his fingers around finding the spot inside Frank that will drive him wild. As soon as Gerard hits it Frank is moaning and panting for more, incoherent words coming out of his mouth as he begs Gerard to fuck him.

Gerard slides his fingers out grabbing his own cock to slick it up. Lifting Frank’s legs he teases his hole before thrusting in. Frank wraps his legs around Gerald’s hips as Gerard reaches down grabbing Frank’s sides. Pounding into him both men are panting. Frank reaches down stroking his cock as Gerard thrusts into him. It is only a few moments before Frank can feel the pressure blinding inside him and is coming all over his hand. Feeling Frank tighten up Gerard thrusts in a few more times before he is coming deep inside Frank, falling onto his chest unable to hold his legs up any longer.

When they have both come down and the stickiness between them is too much Gerard climbs out of bed looking for a towel to clean them both up. Then they climb into bed snuggling together as Gerard pulls the blankets up over both of them. When they awake in the morning they realize that there really is something magical about this village. They go out searching for a place of their own here, deciding that they never want to leave.

And, you know, fuck the king because this never really was about him anyway.


End file.
